starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Masters
Artisans who have trained many years to master their craft, these horse are now head of their own apprentice complex. All Masters must be at least 30 years old The Masters are a limited rank and are subject to SA's Monthly Activity Checks Overview Generations have passed down their craft to this one individual, one who has mastered the trade and sworn to protect its sacred ways. Masters trained as apprentices for many many years under the previous master, often until they died, before inheriting the right to be given their name. They are given the utmost respect among all of Breim, catering to the Royals and to those who are able to afford their works. All masters work in a craft that is not simply beautiful, but also considered useful; thus separating them from the Makers of the New Generation. (7 master crafts: textiles, ceramics, woodworking, blacksmithing/metalworks, papercraft, calligraphy, culinary) Textiles: The Master of textiles is most known for there creation of fabrics, woven and embroidered for the use in making beautiful garments. Golden thread is a trademark of the Textile Master compound, and used in the most expensive fabrics. It will take years of training before the apprentices are allowed to touch the delicate threads. Aside from the making of textile, the Master is also skilled in sewing; often making clothes for the Royal Family or weddings. Ceramics: The Master of ceramics is well versed in the art of pottery, often making jars used to store and pickle food. They are agile with their telekinetic abilities, able to make fine detail out of clay and stone. Sculpting is also a skill the Ceramics Master has honed into an art, using gemstone and even metal as their medium. Their most prominent work can be found displayed inside the Palace walls as vases for the Royal Garden. Woodworking: The Master of Woodworking has perfected the art of the trees, building furniture and even housing throughout much of the Old District. They are not just carpenters but architects, helping to preserve Breim's historic shrines and pagoda's. It was the first Master of Woodworking that erected the Palace walls within Nariah, creating the magnificent multi level dwelling the Royal's now call home. Blacksmithing/metalwork: The Master of Blacksmithing began as a tool maker, born from the necessity and need for well made tools in the mines. But as Breim grew and evolved as a society, the Master's call for tools grew into much more. Wires and gears used for innovation became high demand and have since expanded on skills of the Blacksmithing compound. While the call for mining tools keeps the Master in business, they have honed their skills to a variety of metal craft. Papercraft: The Master of Papercraft is well known for their skills in pressing paper and binding books. Of all the Masters, they are the most open to public commission. The need for paper came into being when stories became a popular past time among the common people; before that, books were only used to keep records of history and family lineages. The Master was born from this need and has since been in high demand. They craft high quality paper used most often for calligraphy work and official document but are also skilled in the art of paper folding. Calligraphy: Working closely with the Master of Papercraft, the Master of Calligraphy is skilled in the ancient art of writing. What were once scholars became crafters, defining the skill of beautiful wording through brushstrokes and symbology. They have recorded historic documents and written in countless text in order to preserve the ways of Breim. Culinary: The Master of Culinary Arts is finely skilled in the makings of exquisite dishes. Since Breims decedance into the earth, food has been a limited resource leaving perishable foods to be highly coveted. What was left was bland or salty, dried grains and pickled vegetables making up the majority of the daily meals. It was the Culinary Master that brought life back into Breim's pallet, creating variety through spice and sauces. Being the most creative of the Masters, the Master of Culinary Arts continues to find new and innovative ways of expanding the tastes of food traditionally found on Breim. Rank Levels * 25AP| Your succession has come after many hard earned years of work and confidence in your abilities soar higher than ever. But now the real test begins, as you are responsible for training the next generation in a craft you have all but perfected. Keep your head high and don’t let them see your nerves. Receive a rank 1 talent early. * 50AP| Your hard work is paying off, as more students come seeking your knowledge. Still, many empty rooms have yet to be filled as work piles up on your desk. Keep striving for greater things! Receive a Small Contraption from the shop for free. * 75AP| Your facilities have become most popular, as students flock to your side. Rooms are filling up quickly and space is becoming sparse. With so many hooves, work is being finished quickly and efficiently leaving more time to teach your craft to those who wish to learn. Remember, your words have power so use them wisely. +15 SP to Wisdom or Cunning. * 100AP| Your facilities are some of the best around and your students are showing great promise in keeping your craft alive. The Royals regularly order your product, making public your abilities. You have truly become a Master of your craft. Receive one Breimian Mythical Familiar with a free familiar slot. Masters in Recent History Current Masters: * Arya (Master of Papercraft) * Coldsteel (Master Blacksmith) Category:Ranks Category:Breim